Come Back in the Summer and You're in my Robotic Thoughts
by Kazuki-P
Summary: A day in the summer of where Junpei gets a piece of candy from a magical old lady and the day ends with Aigis eating it and turning human. Unbeknownst to them, a great force is keeping a keen eye on the maiden to prove if she can truly have soul or not and it's up to the great Minato to keep her safe. I mean who wouldn't want a former robot maiden as your lover? (Rewritten)


It was another boring day in the summer of Port Island. However, today was a particularly hot day that had the temperatures refusing to go down. The air conditioning was on high, but it seemed the dreadful heat outside seemed to seep into the dorm.

Everyone was gathered around the lounge with Fuuka on her laptop, Yukari filing her nails, Mitsuru reading a book, Akihiko repairing his gloves, and Ken having fresh milk. Junpei was currently out walking Koromaru while Minato went to fetch Aigis from her room. As the boring day passed through; the door was banged open to reveal a sweaty Junpei with a slouched back heaving heavily walking inside.

"Welcome back Junpei-kun, are you alright?" Fuuka asked as she eyed concerned for her team mate.

"Fine...Aw man, it's just so hot! Why of all times it was MY turn to walk the dog!?" Junpei complained and closed the door with his foot as he removed the leash off of Koromaru. "I bet you're thirsty!" Junpei took the water from Koromaru's bowl and replaced it with fresh ice cold water, which Koromaru happily drank out of.

"Well, it was your turn Junpei, get over it." Yukari retorted to him and started to paint her nails. Junpei snorted at her rude response and took out a candy wrapped in pale paper.

"Wasn't like I asked you anyway..." Junpei whispered, but Yukari managed to hear his complaint and got up from her spot to kick him in the head with her foot. The result earned her a mixture of pain and surprise from the boy."OW! WHAT THE SHIT YUKARI!?" He felt Yukari's mighty keep firmness on the side of his face.

"You're really retarded, Stupei." Yukari muttered and walked back to her seat. Junpei's face winced as he tried to touch where the "Almighty Takeba Foot" was placed at. As he sat there continually rubbing his face he quickly realized he had dropped the lemon-flavored candy. He got on all fours and began the search for the lost candy.

_'Argh, I just had it, dammit Yukari.' _Junpei thought grimly as he continued his obvious search to find the candy. The rest quickly took notice of Junpei's awkward behavior and stared at him with curiosity.

"Err, Junpei...what are you looking for?" Ken asked as he watched his sempai continue to what seemed to be sniffing out something.

"I got this piece of candy from some magical old lady and she said it would cause something special to happen." Junpei got up and explained about the weird cloaked old woman in a dark alleyway telling him about his future and the candy. "BUT as you can see I lost it because of SOMEBODY..." he was rewarded a menacing glare from Yukari.

"Don't make me go back over there to kick some more sense into your stupid head."

"Junpei-kun are you sure you weren't tricked?" Fuuka asked and Junpei instantly shook his head to her question.

"I don't think so, I mean, dude, she gave me free candy!" Junpei's eyes shinned like that of an excited child. "Now where is it!?"

"You mean this?"

Junpei snapped his head behind him to see Minato and Aigis next to the T.V. and Aigis holding the candy with her thumb and index finger. Aigis stared at the candy and eyed at the details within the sweet, but yet sour substance that a human consumes as a snack. To a human it seemed like some regular piece of candy to be eaten, but she sensed something different about this particular one. She has seen many stacked in packs at the store and did not think of much with them, but this one gave off a different vibe. She took off the wrapper and intently scanned the candy to see what this "candy" was that made it so different.

"Uhhh, Ai-chan, I don't think there is anything wrong with it." Junpei said as he tried to stealth around her to get the candy from behind, but Minato blocked his view.

"It's not that, I sense this is not what is seems..." Something in her whispered in a tempting voice, _"Eat me..." _She took the candy and quickly swallowed it, much to Junpei's dismay.

"NOOOO THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY GOOD LUCK!" Junpei wailed out and went into his sulking corner. Mitsuru got up and let out a sigh.

"You never know it might be poisonous, free candy isn't always a good thing you know." She gave a nod of approval to Aigis who just stared back at her blankly. Aigis looked at Minato with the same expression and he returned it back with a soft smile that made somewhere in her gears stop and suddenly speed up. She felt...funny. What was the sudden acceleration from? Was she malfunctioning? She doubted it. Aigis made a thorough analysis of herself and she was stable. She pondered theoretically of the thousands of possibilities that was most likely wrong with her at that brief moment.

Minato smiled wider as he saw Aigis' face go into deep thought. She could be so cute with her expressions, even if they weren't rooted on emotions. He found a fondness to her and was drawn to her, despite Aigis constant insistence to watch him in his sleep (that he however did not mind too much). She clinged to him like a lost child looking for something she cherished most lost, but was found again. As long as Aigis wanted to stay by his side, than he would allow her to...always.

A heavy feeling suddenly overwhelmed the robot maiden as something in her was…thumping. Strange, the only thing that would equal that thumping would be…a heart?

A…heart?

That's impossible! A robot does not have a heart they are merely machines. Aigis felt uneasy as the possibility of a heart inside her was impossible, but the comparisons of one was coming down to true. That candy, what is it doing to her? The feeling in her felt as if it'll burst any second and she grimaced at the sudden feeling of nerves.

"Aigis…are you ok?" Minato asked as he saw her face make mixed expression to one he didn't expect, a pained expression. He took both his hands and put it to her cheeks and made her head look at his direction. "Aigis…?"

The next thing he knew it, he was tense at the sight of mist surrounding him. What made him even tenser was when the feeling of Aigis' face was soft and…fleshy? What? That's impossible…he turned his face to Aigis and gaped. His grey orbs came to gaze at that of realistic blue orbs instead of fake ones. Her headband was missing and the blonde hair flowed everywhere and he caught the glimpse of her ears. Her lips were rosy pink and so…kissable that Minato had to hold himself before doing anything he might regret. Was he dreaming? It had to be a dream, Aigis isn't alive she's a machine. The more he looked at her the more he was in disbelief. All the thoughts running through his head he didn't realize Aigis was falling onto him and he felt something soft and squishy against his chest. Oh God…are those…they are such soft mounds, but what made his face really turn into a tomato was the fact she had nothing on but the collar and the ribbon that was around her neck. He quickly took one arm and wrapped it around her bare waist and the other around her head. His body was tense as he felt his head at the top shut off on him, but the head on the bottom of him was starting to turn on.

"Oh shit!" Junpei yelled out at the sight whole and behold to him. Everyone was speechless at what has happened as well.

Minato's mind snapped into reality but quickly disappeared into dream land as the realization of it all was too much and fell backwards onto the ground unconscious.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room." Minato opened his eyes as he began to wake up and looked at Igor questioningly. "Why am I here exactly? Something important?" Usually if something was important he would be dragged here to be informed about it, but he didn't think so right now.

"What you witnessed today was in not of interference of the Velvet Room, but of something else a great force that seems to be interested in that robot maiden of yours." Igor said and Minato could only quirked his eyebrow up.

"You mean Aigis? What is this 'force' interested about her about?" Minato asked and pondered on what they would want out of Aigis.

"I guess you can say experimentation. Something created by man; can it truly be a living soul? If so, why not truly bring it to life and see what it performance is." Elizabeth explained. "They see potential in Aigis to actually have a souland want to see how she'll turn out if she's actually alive rather than a machine with a soul instead."

Minato nodded and felt a sense of happiness overflow him. If Aigis can truly have a soul, maybe the two have them…maybe. He got out of thoughts and looked at the two. "Is that all?"

"I would think so, but there is one thing." Igor's statement made Minato look at him in the face.

"And that would be exactly?" In the back of his mind he was hoping it wasn't anything that could hurt Aigis.

"Keep a watchful eye of her. There's more to her now than what meets the eye." With that last saying Minato instantly woke up and was in his room on his bed.

**XOXOXO**

**Ok done! I had a different approach about this and made it more descriptive to get a better visual and depth in this story than back in 2008. This will not follow like in the original one as it actually has a better plot and I won't mindlessly type, but it will contain the humor needed since this is a humorous fanfiction. I did not rewrite it right away otherwise it would just happen like the first time I tried and I would sit down and think about it for days. There's a story in mind now and will have some type of movement and of course so juicy lemonade action.**

**Notes:**

**This takes place around the summer in the game which is around August and during the Film Festival.**

**Aigis will take more of the role of the female protagonist involving bonds with other and such.**

**Since Aigis is not a robot she won't believe Ryoji is bad, but will feel very uneasy around him mostly and suspicious of him as he seems familiar to her.**


End file.
